The use of wireless devices, such as cellular mobile stations, through which to communicate is widespread. For many, use of cellular, or cellular-like, mobile stations provide a primary mechanism by which to communicate. And, with generally falling costs of communications in wireless communications systems as well as increasing communication capacities and availabilities, communications by way of a wireless communication system are likely to increase.
Amongst the communication services that are increasingly carried out by way of wireless communication systems are data messaging services, such as email services in which text, or multi-mode, data is communicated to, or from, a wireless device. Many wireless devices presently used by which to communicate by way of a cellular, or cellular-like, communication system include the capability of originating and terminating such email, or other text, messages. And, increased numbers of such data-capable devices shall likely be used by additional numbers of users.
Business, and other, enterprises increasingly make use of data-message communications pursuant to enterprise activities. And, when the enterprise personnel are provided with, or otherwise use, wireless devices to receive or to send such data messages, the users are able to send and to receive such messages when not positioned at an enterprise facility or location. Rather, the user needs only to be in communication connectivity with a wireless communication system to be able to communicate, i.e., send or receive, the data messages. At least one messaging system, utilizing an enterprise-maintained communication server, herein referred to at times as an enterprise server, provides for secured communication of enterprise data message over a public, wireless network, thereby to ensure the secure communication of the data messages. The enterprise server is placed in communication connectivity with an enterprise message server, such as a Microsoft Exchange™ Server. The Exchange, or other, server notifies the enterprise server when a message is to be communicated. Such notification is referred to herein as part of a notification procedure.
Many of the data messages that are communicated are time-insensitive, viz., are not of an informational content requiring their immediate review. However, some data messages are of more urgent natures, viz., are of content necessitating their more-immediate review. Messages associated with security-market transaction operations, for instance, are amongst those that are sometimes of urgent nature and must quickly be reviewed. Data messages pertaining to any of many other enterprise activities are, of course, also sometimes of urgent nature, also necessitating immediate review.
An existing mechanism by which to communicate data messages automatically forwards messages to their destinations, identified, e.g., by an end device's IP (internet protocol), mobile-related identifier, or other identification of the terminating device. In this mechanism, a notification procedure is, as just-noted, is used to notify the enterprise server of the message, and, in response, the enterprise server causes the routing of the message to its destination, e.g., a wireless device. When the communication environment is good, the large majority of the data messages are successfully communicated responsive to the notification procedure. That is to say, in good conditions, the notifications are detected, and the messages are routed to their destinations. However, if the communication conditions are poor, such as during high traffic conditions or poor radio or network conditions, some of the notifications are not delivered to the enterprise server, or are not properly processed, once delivered. And, as a result, the data messages are not successfully communicated responsive to the notification procedure. Such existing mechanism also provides for a rescan procedure by which to detect and resend the unsuccessfully-delivered messages. A rescan procedure, however, sometimes is performed significantly later than the original notification procedure, e.g., 20 minutes after the performance of the notification procedure.
If the unsuccessfully delivered data message is an urgent message, the lengthy period between the notification and rescan procedures, at the least, is disruptive to successful communications. And, there generally is not existing manner by which quickly to detect a high incidence of unsuccessful delivery of data messages responsive to the notification procedure. Instead, the manner conventionally used by which to make determination of a high incidence of unsuccessful delivery of data messages responsive to the notification procedure requires manual review of a log that is created during data-message communication operations. The log identifies the manner by which data messages have been communicated. Such a review is time-consuming and only provides historical information.
If a manner could be provided by which better, and more quickly, to identify incidence of slowly-delivered data messages, viz., unsuccessfully delivered responsive to a notification procedure, more speedy resolution of problems associated with such delivery can be carried out.
It is in light of this background information related to communications in a wireless, data messaging system that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.